


A List of Depravity

by RedHawkeRevolver



Series: Shield Me From the Storm [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Belts, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Iggy and Gladdy too, Light BDSM, List of kinks, M/M, Mirrors, Nyx finally gets some, Oral Sex, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Romance, Shibari, That stuff is all romantic to me, Threesome, bless his heart, straight up porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHawkeRevolver/pseuds/RedHawkeRevolver
Summary: Gladio got a new book. Of porn. And he and Iggy are gonna act it out.*The kinks in each chapter are as follows:1. Mirrors and dirty talk2. Sex in a public place3. and 4. Threesome, Gladnis/Nyx Ulric5. Shibari





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Straight up porn. It's in the tags. Hope you enjoy.

“What are you reading?”

Gladio’s eyes shot up at the question, a hint of guilt behind them. He shifted nervously from where he lay sideways on Ignis’ couch. Ignis could have guessed at the content of the book his lover had his nose buried in, but it was more entertaining to put him on the spot.

“Huh? Why?” He asked suspiciously.

“Because I’ve told you dinner is ready three times now and you haven’t heard a word I’ve said. Usually I have to pry you off my rear end while I’m cooking, you’re so eager to eat. Also, you’re biting your nails. And you have half an erection.” Ignis pointed at Gladio’s trousers, too tight in all the right places.

Gladio threw the book down and winced. “Ugh, hell, Iggy, do you have to notice everything?”

“Yes. Now are you going to tell me what’s so titillating you’re ignoring food for it? Did you find a new romance novel at that bookshop near the park?”

“Sort of. It’s just a bunch of short stories. It didn’t look like much but _damn_ , it’s straight up porn. Good shit too!” He sat up practically vibrating with energy now, having gone rather quickly from suspect and shy to openly hot and bothered.

Ignis fought back a smile and sat, happy to listen to the other man’s excitement. Especially because it meant they were likely about to have an enjoyable evening in. Noctis was spending the weekend at Prompto’s house while his friend’s parents were away on a business trip. Gladio had made Prompto swear to take Noct out running in the mornings and keep him hydrated. Ignis had made him swear to feed the Prince three balanced meals a day. So, with the Prince fed, watered and sufficiently exercised for the weekend, Ignis and Gladio were staring down a pleasant little span of time all to themselves.

“Do tell.” Ignis insisted.

“So, usually the hardcore stuff is crap. I like to have some kind of story with it, you know. Some character build up or something.”

“You like to be romanced by your pornography?”

“Well, yeah. Anyway, this is pushin’ _all_ the right fucking buttons. And some of it isn’t even kinky, it’s just normal stuff but, I dunno, the way it's written makes it _so fucking hot_.”

“Such as?”

Gladio leaned forward, alight with enthusiasm over sharing his new book. Ignis found it captivating how the man was always delighted to share with him things he’d read, be it a mundane topic or erotica.

“Okay, so this chapter I’m in now, the couple is just fucking in front of a mirror and dirty talking. But the _details_ though…” He rolled his eyes up into his head and adjusted his belt.

Ignis relaxed back into his chair. “That sounds easy enough to recreate. I was worried for a moment we were going to have to go on a special shopping trip after dinner.”

“Wait, what?”

“I assume you’d like to play out these little scenarios that have you so aroused? If there isn’t any special equipment required for at least one of them then we can start immediately. I’ll read the chapter in question now, while we eat, to bring myself up to speed and then we can have a go. If there are others that require the purchase of hardware, we can do it in the morning so we’re prepared for the next desire on your list.”

Realization slowly bloomed on Gladio’s face. His eyes dilated dark with pleasure and white teeth emerged from behind a lopsided grin. “Iggy. You’re the _fucking_ _best_.” The great behemoth charged at him then and smothered him in a sloppy, over-eager kiss.”

Ignis pushed him away and wiped the slobber off his mouth with the back of his hand. “None of that now, there’ll be time later, just give me the book so I know my role. And _eat_ before it gets cold.”

Quick as a lightning strike, Gladio shoved the book at him, opened to the appropriate chapter, then he bounded over to the steaming food. Ignis ate standing in the kitchen while he read. Gladio ate holding his bowl, hovering behind him and reading over his shoulder.

Ignis had to admit the book was well written. The quality of the prose was quite unexpected and he found himself engaged by the imagery, the dialogue and the general atmosphere in which the sex took place. Though explicit, it was never overwrought, or crass. Crude language was balanced with emotion and made for a nice balance of sentiment. As Gladio had said, it ‘pushed the right buttons’ and by the time he finished the chapter he was as keen to recreate the scene as Gladio.

Anticipation being half the fun, however, he leisurely finished his meal, insisted they have coffee and dessert and then he tidied up the dishes, all while Gladio paced and huffed impatiently.

“Are you done now?” The tone the large man used seemed to suggest that he wasn’t going to accept ‘no’ as an answer.

“Yes. I’m finished. Do you think the mirror by my bed is sufficient?” Ignis had a decent sized full length mirror, but logistically he wondered if it’s placement could accommodate the angle they’d be going for.

“It’s fine, Iggy, _gods_ , you’re killin’ me here, let’s get to it already.”

“Lead the way then.” Ignis waved towards the bedroom.

Gladio did one better and wrapped Ignis up in a bear hug, lifting him off the floor and manhandling him into the bedroom.

Once inside he set him back on his feet but instead of releasing him, Gladio started kissing him with a ravenous ferocity that, if allowed to continue, would spoil their planned activities.

Ignis fought back, pushing at Gladio’s chest and stealing back his mouth to speak. “Do you want to act out your fantasy or do you just want to have your hard and fast way with me? It was you who wanted to try this you know.”

Gladio growled into his neck, nipping at the sensitive skin there. “Keep talkin’ like that and _this_ is gonna be over real quick.”

Ignis separated himself from the other man entirely, keeping him at arm’s length. “Let’s begin.” He said deliberately, leaving no room for argument. Gladio rolled his eyes and sighed, but licked his lips expectantly all the same.

Ignis faced the mirror and Gladio stood behind him. He considered removing his glasses but thought better of it. This was going to be all about seeing and hearing and he wanted the clearest perspective possible. Like a third person view with explicit narrative, the chapter they were playing out focused on the sights and sounds of foreplay and sex. Their goal was to work each other up by showing and telling as much as giving and receiving.

Leaving his glasses on, Ignis unfastened his watch and reached over to set it on the nightstand. Gladio occupied himself by running his nose along the back of Ignis’ neck, following his movements.

“Are you watching?” Ignis asked, snapping his lover’s attention back to the task at hand.

“Mmhm.” He mumbled and nodded, peeping his head over Ignis’ shoulder and watching their images reflected in the mirror. He rested his hands casually on Ignis’ hips but the tension of arousal was obvious in his eyes and the rigid set of his legs.

“Do you want me to undress for you?” The words came out more hesitant than Ignis intended. He wasn’t normally one for verbosity during sex, even with as comfortable as he’d always been with Gladio. The _talking_ that was going to be an integral part of this would be difficult for him, but he couldn’t deny he was excited by the challenge of it. Gladio sensed his trepidation, calling him out with an amused smirk.

“Hearing you talk so much while we fuck is gonna be the death of me Iggy. Do you know how fucking sexy your voice is?”

Ignis blushed at the compliment, finding himself already at a loss for words. Normally he’d be happy at this point to just let their actions speak for them. Fortunately, Gladio was now fully focused on the game and had enough to say for both of them.

“Take your shirt off for me.” He directed, and Ignis was happy to have a job to perform, but also suddenly a bit self-conscious. He hadn’t expected the burning gaze of his lover through a mirror to be so stimulating but it was, in spades.

Ignis lowered his eyes and reached for the buttons but Gladio scolded him immediately and reached up to tilt his chin towards the front again.

“Uh-uh, eyes on the mirror.”

Nodding, Ignis slowly undid his shirt, eyes forward the whole time. Gladio moved his hand to follow Ignis’, tracing a hot line down his chest as each inch was revealed. When all the buttons were free, Ignis moved to shrug off the shirt entirely but Gladio stopped him with a shake of his head.

“Leave it like this.” He said, drawing it open enough to expose Ignis’ chest but still draped over his shoulders. “I love how _sleek_ you feel.” Gladio commented as he ran his hands down Ignis’ flanks, across his abdomen and back up to his pectorals. “It makes me want to _hold you down_ . _Just because I can_ .” Gladio bit at his earlobe. Ignis inhaled a shaky breath, not quite believing he could be so _hard_ , so quickly over nothing but idle chatter. Gladio continued. “And also, ‘cuz I know you’d never let anyone else hold you down but me, isn’t that right?”

Gladio pinched at one of his nipples then, likely not expecting an actual answer to that question. Ignis’ eyes fixated on the act in the mirror. It was nothing but an affectionate touch at first, but then the brazen Crownsguard grew bolder. The second time, he pinched harder and Ignis had to swallow down a lump that rose up into his throat. The third time made Ignis wince and clench his teeth, but it was still more gentle than what they both wanted. The fourth time was _punishing_ and prolonged and forced Ignis to moan at the erotic ache of it. Gladio persisted and held the sensitive nub between his fingers, increasing the pressure of the squeeze until Ignis was writhing. When Gladio finally released him, his nipple was bright red from the brutal treatment.

Gladio hummed into the shell of his ear in approval. “ _Holy shit_ , I love watching you squirm.”

Ignis studied the reflection of Gladio’s mouth as he spoke. He was mesmerized by his lips, still full and glistening wet from their previous kisses. It was as if he was watching a stranger, like a voyeur, imposing his gaze on something he shouldn’t, with a man who wasn’t his.

But this man was his. _All his_.

“I bet you want some attention here too, huh?” Gladio flicked rudely at his other nipple. Ignis automatically just nodded his head and murmured an affirmative, but then he remembered what the point of all this was so he forced himself to articulate his desire more clearly.

“I want you to make it red like the other one. Make it _hurt_. _Please_.”

Gladio didn’t start gently this time, pinching hard right away and holding on until Ignis gasped. After he let go, he backed away just long enough to remove Ignis’ shirt and toss it aside. He issued another order.

“Now take your cock out for me, but don’t touch it.”

Ignis almost jumped at the command, but he fisted his hands first to steady them. He unclasped his belt and slipped it from his trousers. He handed it to Gladio who, curiously, draped it around his own neck. Not thinking to ask why, Ignis just continued his appointed task, carefully pulling down his zipper, and fighting the urge to touch himself. He managed to shimmy out of his boxers enough to let his rock hard length spring out from its entrapment. It bobbed lewdly and Ignis grit his teeth, but he kept his eyes on the mirror.

Gladio smiled and ran his large hands up and down Ignis’ thighs, dangerously close to where Ignis wanted him to touch, but still painfully far away.

“Beg met to touch it.” Gladio whispered with a self-satisfied air.

Ignis took a deep breath and tried to slow his pounding heartbeat before he spoke. “Touch me, Gladio, _please_.”

“Like this?” Gladio probed one finger experimentally up the underside of his erection. The single caress was maddeningly feather-light. “You’re gonna have to be more specific, Iggy.”

“Wrap your fingers around me.” Ignis couldn’t be bothered to hide his frustration now. “ _Tight_. And stroke me.”

Ignis got what he asked for and Gladio stroked him tightly. He fell back against the bigger man’s chest, lost in the sensation of the strong hand tugging at him. His eyelids grew heavy but he found he couldn’t look away from the sight of his cock in Gladio’s grasp. One bead of liquid leaked out of his tip and Gladio slicked his thumb over it, eliciting a shudder that traveled all the way up Ignis’ spine.

Gladio gave him one more firm stroke then released him. “Hold on a sec. Stay here.” He said and then he left Ignis standing there for a moment alone, nipples red, cock exposed, hungry for more. When he returned, he carried the chair from Ignis’ desk. He placed it in in front of Ignis, so that the back of it faced him and the seat faced the mirror.

“Keep watching yourself.” Gladio kissed his shoulder and ran his hands down his arms. “You’re gorgeous, Iggy, you know that?”

Ignis was too enraptured by watching Gladio’s every action to acknowledge that statement. Gladio laced their fingers together, his larger ones over top, and he lifted Ignis’ arms, bringing them to rest on the chair back.

“Hold onto this and don’t let go.”

Ignis’ knuckles turned white gripping the back of the chair. A wonderfully fearful sensation unfurled inside him. There were so few things in life that surprised him, so few things that kept him guessing. The fact that Gladio never failed to ignite that spark of lustful suspense was one of the reasons he loved him so much. Their every moment together felt new, every encounter more exciting than the last, every look, every touch was a blaze of fresh fire along Ignis’ skin.

Gladio helped Ignis out of his trousers and the sight of himself fully naked while the other man was still fully clothed felt more scandalous than it should have. There were hardly any secrets between them but the scant shame of their differing positions made Ignis’ cock twitch with wanting.

“Ass out for me, gorgeous.” Gladio patted his behind with a soft smack. Ignis repositioned, and offered himself up as instructed bringing his face closer to the mirror and closer to the image of himself half bent over a chair.

With a feral lick of his lips, Gladio slid Ignis’ belt from where it had been resting across his shoulders. He made a show of folding it and pulling it taut between his hands.

Ignis started panting, holding onto the chair so hard he thought it might shatter in his grasp. He couldn’t take his eyes off the strap of leather his lover held. It occurred to him that this specific bit of kink hadn’t been in the book chapter, but he couldn’t bring himself to argue.

“This is gonna _sting_.” Gladio said calmly. “But you’re gonna love it, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Ignis bit his response out only a second before the blow landed. The word turned from the hiss of the ‘ _s_ ’ to an undignified yelp. More than the pain of the strap, Ignis was shocked at the sight of his own face in the mirror. What he thought would be a wince was actually a wanton, mouth open, _begging_ expression, shameless and needy.

Gladio just smiled, seeing what Ignis saw. “And _that’s_ why you’re so fucking hot Iggy. You want another, don’t you?”

Again Gladio didn’t wait for an answer. The snap of the leather across the bare skin of his buttocks, harder and swifter this time, was a sharp and sudden bliss that blinded him for a moment, until he settled into the _fucking_ _delicious_ _burn_ of it.

“Why do you love this so much, huh?” The question was so absurdly matter-of-fact Ignis wanted to scoff at it, but he remembered his role.

“I love...letting you take control.” In point of fact, there was so much more to it than that simple statement, but he was too crazed with lust at the moment to be any more articulate than that.

“Yeah, well I love it when you let me take control.” Another blow landed to punctuate Gladio’s response. “And I love seeing you like this.” Another. “Just for me.” And another. “You only ever give in to me, don’t you Ignis?”

“Only you.” Ignis snarled an affirmative through the beautiful pain, his head a lovely, peaceful blank slate with just those words etched on it and just the sight of them both in the mirror filling up the corners of his mind.

Gladio stopped and threw the belt aside. “ _Fuck_ , I know you want more but…” He didn’t finish the sentence. Ignis watched him in the mirror as he hastily stripped off his own clothes, throwing them after the belt. Ignis’ mouth watered when Gladio’s cock fell heavily out of his trousers. Ignis didn’t move an inch even when Gladio pushed his erection up against his behind, red and raw from the truncated beating. Gladio rubbed himself up and down the sensitive skin and Ignis moaned.

“Watch me make you come.” Gladio demanded harshly as he grabbed Ignis’ cock in his hands and started stroking, firm and rough.

In his head, Ignis though, _faster_ , so he said “Faster.” And Gladio pumped him faster.

In his head, Ignis thought, _harder_ , so he said “Harder.” And Gladio gripped him tighter.

His eyes followed the motion of Gladio’s hand, not quite registering that the sight of it and his sensation of it were one and the same. He wanted to close his eyes so badly and let his climax wash over him but he forced his lids to stay open and forced himself to watch as Gladio lowered his mouth to his shoulder, biting down playfully while he rutted against Ignis’ behind. He felt Gladio speak against his skin.

“Rrghhh, let me see you come.” He said petulantly. “ _Now_.”

It was all Ignis needed to spill himself out over Gladio’s hand, hot spurts of spend shooting against the chair, the mirror, the floor. Though dizzy and blurry, Ignis could see all too clearly how he came apart, indelicate and undignified, at Gladio’s touch and the sound of his voice.

Heaving with breath, knees weak beneath him, it took everything Ignis had to hold himself up, hands still clinging to the back of the chair. Gladio released Ignis’ spent cock and raised his hand to his lips. Ignis looked on in a daze but then his eyes went wide with wild desire as he watched Gladio lick his fingers clean. When he was finished, the slick hand disappeared and Ignis felt fingers slide across him, then inside him. He would have fallen then if Gladio’s arm hadn’t caught him around the waist, holding him up and positioning him as the fingers at his backside moved in and out.

Still floating in the haze of his orgasm, he watched Gladio work. When he started talking again, it sounded far away.

“You want my cock _deep_ , don’t you?”

Ignis wasn’t sure if he answered or not before Gladio’s cock shoved inside him with one merciless thrust. If Ignis meant to say words, he failed and the only thing that came out of his mouth was an anguished cry even as he arched back willfully into the invasion.

The images reflected in the mirror now blurred before him as Gladio pounded away, rushing towards his own orgasm. Through the crazed _fucking_ he was getting, Ignis made out glimpses of sweat dripping down a dark furrowed brow, the bulk of straining muscles rippling with effort and amber eyes fixed intently on him.

With an unabashed and drawn out roar, Gladio came inside him and Ignis felt every pulse of it as his lover rocked against him until the waves of rapture subsided.

Ignis didn’t know how he managed it, but Gladio moved them both to flop exhausted onto the bed. After a few minutes of nothing but the after effects of their orgasms ringing in their ears, Gladio chuckled low and ran his hands gently along Ignis’ arm.

“That. Was. Awesome.”

Ignis nodded his head into the pillow, wholly in agreement. His body was utterly tapped but his mind was spinning with possibilities. Still breathless, he asked, “So, what else is in that book of yours?”


	2. Chapter 2

Gladio decided to forego his usual dawn run the following morning. After sharing a leisurely shower, Ignis made them breakfast while Gladio consulted the next chapter of his book in the hopes of outlining a plan for their day.

Prompto had already checked in via text. Heavy stormclouds outside promised dreary weather, so he and Noctis were likely going to play video games all day. Rain suited Ignis and Gladio just fine as well, since neither of them had any intentions on public activities for the remainder of the weekend.

Feeling a hearty breakfast was in order to keep up their stamina, Ignis laid out a feast on the kitchen table. When they were finished eating and he had his second cup of coffee poured, he sat next to Gladio who was huddled on the couch with the book in one hand and a pencil in the other, taking notes in the margins. Ignis let him read, waiting patiently to hear what the day would hold.

Strangely, the look of ravenous interest that Gladio started with slowly turned to a deep frown accompanied by a crimson blush from his cheeks all the way down to the beak of the bird on his chest.

“What in the world is in that chapter to have _you_ blushing, I wonder?” Ignis leaned over and tried to read the page he was on but Gladio snapped it shut. A bit surprised, Ignis pushed. “Hm. I’d say your reaction alone is reason enough to give whatever is in there a go.”

Gladio scratched at his unshaved morning stubble. “I...uh...I’m not sure you’re gonna go for this one, Iggy. Maybe we should just see what’s in the next chapter.”

“Are you being serious?” Ignis could hardly believe his lover was suddenly developing a bashful streak.

“Hey, I said _you_ weren’t gonna like it. Wouldn’t bother me in the slightest.”

Ignis bristled. He was not one to back down from a challenge. “Try me.”

“Fine.” Gladio folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. “In this chapter, the couple has sex _in_ _public_.”

_So much for ‘no public activities’._

Ignis stifled down his immediate reaction, which, in his head, sounded something like ‘ _I’ll have sex in public when the lava of Ravatogh freezes over_ ’. He exhaled a breath through his nostrils, not wanting to admit defeat. “And what exactly were the circumstances of this fictional public display?”

Gladio just smiled. “I’m perfectly willing to skip over this chapter.”

“Just tell me the details.” Ignis snapped, then he took another deep breath and a calming sip of coffee.

“Well, it wasn’t outright exhibitionism but it was definitely in a wide open public place where, number one,” he held up one finger, “they could have been blatantly seen at any moment and two,” he added a second finger, “there could have been people watching them secretly from a distance the whole time and the couple never would have known.”

Ignis fell back on the comfort of logic and offered an analysis over the rim of his coffee cup. “I suppose the second would be the more... _interesting_ of the two possibilities for discovery. The mere chance that the entire act was being watched by unknown observers is certainly more stimulating than the _possibility_ of being found but not actually having it come to pass, which would be no better than doing the deed in private.”

Gladio looked back at him warily. “Okay, so you’re in strategy mode here. Does that mean I’m gettin’ some in public today? ‘Cuz I know the perfect place if you’re really considering this.”

Ignis rubbed the bridge of his nose under his glasses. _Was he really considering this?_ “It sounds as if this isn’t the first time you've fantasized about public sex.”

“ _Not even remotely.”_ Gladio rumbled an affirmative in a deep and sultry register. “I worked hard to get you, Iggy. I hope the whole fuckin’ Citadel sees me with you and I hope they’re all jealous. I just never thought I could talk you into it. And I wouldn’t want to wait until dark either because then it’s easy to hide and there’s no one around anyway. That’s no fun, like you said. It has to be daytime. And somewhere right out in the open or that defeats the purpose too if it’s all shadows and hidden corners and shit.”

A heavy sigh pushed its way out of Ignis’ chest. _The things one did for love._ “Just tell me where Gladio.”

“Top of the Citadel. Looking out over the city.”

“How wonderfully trite and romantic of you.”

“Bitch all you want, I know you love me. So are we doing this? If we are though, I’m not sure how we’re gonna get up there in the middle of the day without security or staff seeing us before we even get started.”

Ignis was silent for a moment while he considered the wisdom of revealing that he possessed the knowledge to solve their conundrum. Love, however, once again won out over common sense. He closed his eyes and bit the bullet. “I know the cleaning and maintenance schedule on the upper levels. And security is light when there isn’t an official function being held there. I also know four different ways to get to the roof top observation balcony without taking any of the main corridors or elevators.”

“ _You do_? How?”

“When we were younger, after his injury, Noctis was more _adventurous_ than even you were aware of. He managed to find every way possible to sneak _out_ of his rooms and _into_ every far corner of the Citadel. And many corners outside of it entirely.”

Gladio shook his head and rolled his eyes. “And _of_ _course_ you enabled him and just followed him around everywhere to make sure he was safe instead of ordering the little shit to stay put like he was supposed to.”

“ _I’m not you, Gladiolus_. The Prince never came to harm and those experiences have left me with the dubious knowledge we need for this depraved little game we're playing at.”

“You know, it would serve His Highness right if we let it slip that he inadvertently helped us out here.”

A chill ran down Ignis’ spine. He translated the cold into an equally frigid reply. “If you wish to sleep _alone_ instead of with me this evening, certainly. By all means, tell him.”

“Oh fine, have it your way. So are we doing this? Come on. Say yes. You know you want to.” Gladio raised an eyebrow and slid closer on the couch. He reached out and pulled Ignis in and up onto his lap. Ignis huffed. The two of them were both too tall for this nonsense. On the narrow seat the affectionate gesture turned into too many long legs and nowhere to rest them. Ignis shifted trying to find a comfortable position and finally straddled him, sitting back on Gladio’s knees.

“Of course we’re doing this.” Ignis felt confident he could control the situation enough to avoid detection while still letting Gladio experience his thrill.

 _Perhaps he_ was _an enabler._

After stealing several long kisses while Ignis perched above him awkwardly on the couch, Gladio was full of wicked smiles and full of himself. Ignis arranged the particulars of their excursion, first making sure the clothes they wore weren’t so complicated as to restrict access or prove difficult to maneuver in a pinch. Next he mapped their route of entry and escape. He even considered planning out exactly what sex acts they’d perform but Gladio seemed to read his mind before he was able to suggest anything.

“Iggy, I promise you’ll have more fun with this if you leave the plan for the actual fucking to me. Have I ever let you down before?”

The answer was, of course, _no_ . So Ignis led the way to the roof where he would then do his best to surrender to Gladio’s lead. If he admitted the truth, it was never really that difficult. Even taking point as they meandered through the labyrinthine hidden passageways of the Citadel, Ignis still felt like Gladio was gently urging him on, pulling him past his carefully constructed comfort zones and into a new world. The man had a way about him that made it easy for Ignis to succumb and experience new things. It was always exciting. Different. _Fun_.

“Havin’ fun yet, Iggy.” Gladio whispered at him as they ducked quickly into an alcove to avoid a passing Kingsglaive patrol.

“Shhhh.” Ignis covered Gladio’s mouth with his hand. Instead of restraining his cheek, the cheeky bastard licked his palm. Ignis gave him a scolding look...but he didn’t pull his hand away. He could feel Gladio smile. Shadows played across his eyes as he moved just enough to take Ignis’ index finger in his mouth. Ignis almost wanted to cover his own mouth to hold back a groan as a sly tongue twirled around the digit and Gladio started sucking.

When heavy boots marched right past their hiding spot Ignis held his breath and tried to pull his hand away but Gladio grabbed his wrist and proceeded to lave the same attention on each finger in turn. It was horrible and _maddening_ and it had Ignis so electrified by the time it was finished he’d forgotten entirely about the patrol that had moved on minutes ago.

Gladio, still with a hold on his wrist, gathered him into an embrace, arms wrapped tight enough that Ignis couldn’t escape. The larger man cooed in his ear.

“How ‘bout when we get there I suck you off first? I’ll make you come so hard you won’t give a shit who’s watching us.”

Ignis’ cock twitched in his trousers so eagerly it was impossible that Gladio hadn’t felt it against his leg. He, of course, _had_ felt it because that muscular leg now slid up and down along Ignis’ length with just enough pressure to have Ignis biting his tongue to remain silent. He might not have moved from that spot, content to be teased and fondled in a hallway but Gladio urged him back to the task at hand.

“Come on, let’s get there already. We’re burnin’ daylight here and I need to _fuck_ you up on that roof like I’ve never needed anything.”

Ignis practically ran the rest of the way. He swore Gladio was taking the stairs three at a time behind him to keep up. They paused at the last door that would take them to the open hall leading out to the balcony they sought. Ignis checked his watch. They should have sufficient time before anyone passed this way again. When they entered the hall, Ignis hesitated when he saw that rain had finally broken through and was pattering against the windows. It wasn’t heavy and the sky was still fairly light but by the time they were finished they would surely be soaked through.

Gladio grabbed his hand and dragged him forward. “ _This is perfect_.” He growled with pleasure. As soon as they were outside in the open air Gladio started kissing him. Ignis was spun and tugged along as their kiss deepened. Soon Gladio’s shirt was off and tossed aside but that was the only piece of clothing they could afford to get rid of entirely.

When Ignis was backed against the low wall at the edge of the balcony he turned his head briefly to look out past the elaborate wrought iron bars that kept them safe from falling. His head spun with the dizzying height and the thin air made his breathing quicken. Gladio turned his head back to face him, staring down into his eyes.

“Ignis. _Touch me._ ”

Almost every time they were together Gladio _asked_. Sometimes a demand, sometimes petulant, sometimes a stricken plea. Always full of an _awe_ that made Ignis feel like he was the only thing in Gladio’s world. It made him want to _do_ anything for this man, allow him anything, say _yes_ to anything.

And so Ignis ran his hands up Gladio’s bare flanks then wrapped his arms around him to feel the broad muscles of his back, slick with rain. Gladio kissed him again and Ignis let his fingers tangle in the other man’s wild locks of dark hair.

“I love it when you grab my hair. That means you want it bad, doesn’t it?”

Ignis answered with a ravenous kiss. Rain poured down on them but Ignis stopped caring. The taste of the droplets on Gladio’s lips was _delicious_.

“I promised to make you come fast and hard didn't I?”

Gladio tore at Ignis’ trousers and dropped to his knees so quickly Ignis didn’t have time to even say ‘ _yes_ ’. The shock of cold rain on his cock as it was pulled free was soothed by the heat of Gladio’s mouth on him. Ignis gripped the bars above his head. It was all he could do to hold on as Gladio swallowed him down, hands clutching at his hips and drawing him in. The waves of hair that Ignis so loved to feel through his fingers when Gladio sucked him off were drenched and clinging to the man’s forehead. It was a beautiful sight, watching his cock disappear down his lover’s throat over and over. He watched as long as he could, which wasn’t very long at all. When the first waves of his orgasm swelled, Gladio felt it and he sucked harder, his cheeks hollowed in and his eyes intent on Ignis’ above him. Ignis stiffened from head to toe as he spilled himself in Gladio’s mouth. The spasms eventually slowed and Gladio eased away with a smile.

He stood to his full height, leaned in to press their bodies close and ran his hands up Ignis’ arms that were still outstretched above him.

“Told you I could get you to relax. You didn’t even think once about where we are, did you?”

Ignis’ jaw went slack. _He hadn’t_. His eyes darted frantically around the balcony and he tried to peek past Gladio into the hall. Reflexively he tried to pull  his arms down so he could tuck his spent and still dripping cock back in his trousers but Gladio held his wrists against the bars.

He laughed and Ignis was grateful that the rain concealed most of the unashamed sound. “Ah ah ah. We’re not done yet. If someone’s watchin’ we better give ‘em a real show. I know you want it, Iggy. I know you want _me_. Say it for me.”

Ignis tilted his face up to the downpour and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt like there were eyes on him from every angle now. There was nowhere to hide. He felt exposed, laid bare, vulnerable and _he never wanted to be fucked so badly in his life_.

“ _I want you_ , Gladio. Here. Now.”

Gladio peppered kisses against his throat and rubbed his cock against him, hard and tempting then he mumbled along his wet skin. “Tell me what you want, tell me how you want it.”

If ten thousand people were listening and another ten thousand were watching, Ignis didn’t care. _Let them all know. Let them all see_.

“I want you to _fuck_ me. _Please_ , I want your cock inside me.”

“You’re so fucking hot, _gods_.” Gladio released him with a groan. “Keep hold of the bars and turn around.”

Ignis did and he forced his eyes open to look down at the city. Far out and far below, cars crowded the highways. Skyscrapers filled with people surrounded them. Insomnia was awake and alive while he and Gladio were living _their_ lives to the fullest.

Out in the open, for all to see.

Despite embracing the excitement of the moment, Ignis felt panic rise up inside him again when Gladio jerked his waist back and then yanked at his trousers. He slipped them down just enough and kicked gently at Ignis’ feet in a silent urging to spread them apart. Ignis swallowed down his fear and let Gladio lead.

“I’m sure you think you want this fast so we can hightail it outta here before we get caught, but I know that’s not what you _really_ want.” Ignis felt the unmistakeable movement of Gladio behind him, pulling himself free of his own trousers. When he spoke next he leaned forward to make sure Ignis heard his next words with complete clarity. “I think you _want_ people to see you take my cock, don’t you?”

Ignis’ only reply was a whimper into the wind as Gladio traced the cleft of his ass with the head of his erection.

“You’re so _fucking_ _beautiful_ when you’re bent over with my cock deep inside you.” Gladio ran his hands along Ignis’ back and chest, over his soaked shirt and then under it. He dragged his fingers along tense muscles with a reverence that made Ignis’ heart _ache_. “I’ll never get tired of this Iggy.”

Ignis’ nickname turned into a moan on Gladio’s lips as his cock slid teasingly between his cheeks. Ignis braced himself and Gladio started to ease himself in.

“You’re so fucking tight for me, but you want it like this don’t you? You wanna show the city how _good_ you are at taking me? How your ass was made for my cock?”

Ignis was too focused on the exquisite pain to speak but he didn’t want the truth of everything Gladio was saying to go unacknowledged so he nodded his head fervently. After several deep breaths, Gladio was sheathed to the hilt inside him and they both shuddered at the sensation.

“Do you want to come again just like this? Just with me fucking you? Do you love my dick in your ass so much you can come for me again?”

Gladio held them both still as stone when all Ignis wanted to do was to feel him _move_. He wanted an answer.

“ _Yes_. Fuck me ‘til I come again.”

Satisfied with the vulgar petition, Gladio started thrusting in firm, long, strokes, one strong hand holding tight to Ignis’ waist and the other pressing down on the small of his back. Gladio took his time and it felt like hours there on the rooftop balcony, getting rained on and getting fucked. Insomnia disappeared and all the people in it. If there were prying eyes on them, the consequences didn’t matter anymore because _this_ was all Ignis needed.

When he finally felt the stirring of another climax start in his gut he wanted to weep with relief. He wanted to come again _so_ _badly_ , riding Gladio’s cock out in the open air. Soon his lover’s deliberate march wasn’t enough and he started pushing himself back with a faster motion and more force. His desperate actions were met with approval.

“Yeah, Iggy, you feel so _fucking_ good. _Fuck_. Let me see you fuck yourself on me until you come.”

It was all Ignis needed. With shameless abandon he fucked himself on Gladio’s cock. The large man stood still and let it happen, moaning in appreciation as Ignis worked them both up to their peaks. Ignis’ cock was hard and heavy again between his legs, bobbing obscenely each time he impaled himself at just the right angle.

When Ignis finally spent himself again, right on the flagstones, he forgot himself entirely and cried out so loudly the whole city could have heard him. Gladio followed him over the edge, thrusting himself in a few more times before shouting out his own release into the sky.

Gladio rocked slowly inside him while they both settle down from the high. A clap of thunder and a streak of lightning above them, however, quickly signaled the end to their tryst. They reluctantly separated and fumbled with their clothes. Gladio had to search for his shirt and barely had time to pull it over his head before more lightning sparked threateningly overhead. They ran inside, drenched, flushed, out of breath and utterly disheveled, like two feral animals seeking shelter from a storm. Gladio slicked back his hair with one hand.

“Shit, what time is it?”

Ignis checked his watch. “Time for us to go. _Now_.”

They ran again, back the way they came, trailing a mess of dripping water the whole way. They narrowly missed a few passing staff but somehow made it safely down from the upper levels of the tower escaping detection. Moving at a slower pace back to Ignis’ room, Gladio held his hand. Each of them wore a guilty grin that neither bothered to hide.

It was like that, they finally ran into someone.

Nyx Ulric waved as he approached them in the hallway, not but a few feet from Ignis’ room. Ignis cursed silently in his head. They’d almost made it the whole way.

“Hey you two.” The handsome Glaive waved and nodded in greeting.

Gladio waved back. “Hey.”

Nyx paused, looked them both up and down and then at the puddle at their feet. His smile widened. “Some weather out there, huh?”

“It’s not so bad.” Gladio replied. “You on security detail?”

“Yes.” Nyx said slowly. “On the upper levels. The normal detail’s been real lax up there lately. But I did a thorough sweep today. Amazing the things they missed. Your fly’s down by the way big guy.” He pointed at Gladio’s trousers.

Gladio zipped himself back up, effortlessly deadpan. Ignis wanted to _die._ Or murder Nyx and bury his body along with the knowledge of what he’d obviously seen. But, he did neither, kept his head high and his expression neutral.

“Anyway, hope you had a nice walk, _or_ _whatever_ , in the rain. This is a good look for you both.”

Ignis grit his teeth and seethed. “What ‘ _look_ ’ might that be? ‘ _Wet_ ’?”

Surprisingly gentle, deep blue eyes looked back at them and the sinful smile turned tender. “No. ' _Love_.’”

Nyx walked away and left them without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter (of both Gladio's book and this fic): threesome. And Nyx finally gets some love. Thanks for reading this pointless porn!


	3. Chapter 3

They sloshed inside Ignis’ quarters and peeled off their sodden clothes in the entryway. Ignis fetched them towels to dry off with. Gladio dragged his towel across his head then wrapped it around his waist and sat on the couch.

He frowned as if perplexed. “I swear Nyx is fucking stalking us.”

Ignis just stared at him, not quite in disbelief but not quite believing the other man could be so oblivious. “You’re only realizing this now? It isn’t as if he hasn’t made his availability _abundantly_ clear on several occasions.”

“Yeah, but Nyx flirts with everyone, it’s mostly harmless. I think he might actually be serious with us though.”

_You’re only realizing this now...?_

Ignis thought it, but he didn’t repeat it out loud. Instead, he cleaned off his glasses and then got them both fresh clothes. The flirtatious Kingsglaive might occasionally make his blood pressure spike with jealousy, but Ignis knew the emotion was mostly primitive reflex and not grounded in any logic. He and Gladiolus were committed and Nyx appeared to understand that if his parting words to them just now were any indication.

Ignis wasn’t so sure Nyx was entirely harmless however. The blue-eye’d daemon was sure to have broken a heart or two with his innuendo accompanied by his handsome face.

Personally, Ignis had never been the type to take matters of intimacy lightly. If Gladio hadn’t been so dogged in his pursuit, Ignis would have never even admitted to himself he’d always harbored an attraction to the man who was now for all intents and purposes, his partner. Despite the positive outcome of their own courtship, Ignis still thought it better to keep one’s passions guarded than to expose them to a capricious world. Nyx did not seem to share that sentiment.

Then again, he’d just been party to several sex acts performed basically _in front_ of the world, so it seemed Gladio was chipping away at his walls and broadening his horizons.

“For as open as Nyx is regarding sex and sexuality it’s a wonder he isn’t in his own relationship. It would certainly be a welcome respite from having him constantly attempt to insinuate himself into ours.”

“I don’t think he would ever tie himself down if that's what you mean. He’s not into dating anyone exclusively or doing the whole relationship thing. He puts it all out there every day for King and country. In his spare time, he lives his life to the limit. Works hard, plays hard, you know?”

Ignis couldn’t fault the man for loyalty or for dedicating his life to his work. He was the same way after all. If not for Gladio, who was tasked with the same calling, Ignis might never have tried to find someone to build a relationship with either.

“Well he is certainly working hard trying to get under our skin. It’s a wonder he has time to serve the Crown at all.”

“Aw don’t be so tough on him Iggy. He’s the best the Glaives have, no contest. And don’t pretend he isn’t hot, we both know he is and he knows it too. I might not ever let him touch you, but damned if it isn’t getting me hard again just thinking about him seeing me with you up on that roof.” Gladio’s grin went so wide it practically wrapped around his head.

Ignis was loathe to admit it but he couldn’t deny he felt a bit the same way. There was a selfish sort of satisfaction in having a man like Gladiolus. And having others know that he had him was even more satisfying.

Gladio stood, stretched and then glanced outside. “Lightning stopped. It’s only drizzling a little. I think I’m gonna go for a quick run in the rain. I’m already wet and it'll be nice and cool. Wanna have lunch when I’m done?”

Ignis translated that to mean _‘Please make me lunch.’_  Which was fine. He could shower, check on Noct and whip up something to eat.

“That sounds perfect.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gladio did a short run. By the time he made it out to the gardens the rain had trickled off to nothing and the sun was starting to come out. After three laps around his favorite path, his stomach started grumbling. He figured Ignis would at least have started making lunch. If he wasn’t finished yet, that suited him just fine. There was nothing as entertaining as hovering over Ignis while he cooked. He got all flushed from the heat and it was so damn cute when he got aggravated at how Gladio picked at things. And tried to kiss him. And grabbed at his ass.

He hurried back to Ignis’ rooms with a smile on his face. This weekend could not possibly get any better. In the elevator down from the gardens he ran into Libertus. They exchanged a nod then watched the floors tic down.

Libertus made some polite conversation. “So did you hear what happened just now with Nyx?”

“Uh, we ran into him a while ago, but he didn’t say anything. What happened?” Gladio was only half paying attention. He was thinking about food. And Ignis’ ass. He didn’t see Libertus’ evil smile next to him.

“He got caught having sex on the rooftop.”

Gladio’s heart stopped. The blood froze cold in his veins. He felt all the color drain from his face and pool somewhere below him on the floor of the elevator.

His throat was dry when he spoke and he had to use every ounce of his self control to sound casual. “You are _shitting_ me.”

“Hahaha, I shit you not. Isn’t that fucking just like Ulric. Fuck. I’d kill to know who he was putting it to up there but he’s keeping his mouth shut. Should’ve kept his mouth shut to begin with, or he wouldn’t have gotten caught.”

“What...uh... _what exactly happened_?” Gladio was sweating more now than on his run.

“Apparently the Marshal was making rounds on his own and heard something up on the observation balcony. Something _very_ _obvious_ , if you catch my meaning. But he didn’t see anything. Since Ulric was the only one listed on the duty roster for up there, the big boss asked him about it and the slick bastard admitted it was him! He’s got Bahamut’s own bollocks that one.”

“That’s uh...that’s…” _Thank the fucking gods_ , Libertus kept talking because Gladio wasn’t sure he could articulate words.

“If fucking _Cor the Immortal_ caught me getting my rocks off in public I’d bloody well be pissing myself. But not Ulric. He did not even blink. He just copped to it like a fucking hero. And now he’s gonna be pulling bullshit guard duty for the next two weeks. Got off fucking light if you ask me. I’m surprised the Marshal didn’t run him through just for the cheek alone.”

The elevator dinged then and the doors slid open to Gladio’s floor.

“So next time you see him, be sure to take the piss outta him, yeah?”

Gladio nodded, bit his lip, and waved to Libertus as he exited into the hallway. He waited for the doors to close again before he sprinted back to Ignis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ignis was going to be _sick_. He stared down at his untouched food. He looked up at Gladio, who was eating ravenously, but he was also holding his head in his hands and rhythmically rubbing wrinkles into his forehead.

“How can you be eating?” Ignis snapped. “I feel like I’m going to _vomit_.” He almost wished Gladio hadn’t told him Libertus’ gossip.

“Come on, that’s a little dramatic.” He was downplaying it but he too looked green around the gills. “It’s not like I’m _happy_ Cor heard us having sex in public. He’s like my fucking _dad_.” Gladio shrugged. “Way cooler, but still. At least Nyx covered for us.”

Ignis pushed his plate away in disgust. “Gladio, this could _only_ have been worse if it had actually been your father.” Ignis thought, not entirely sarcastically, that seppuku might have been his only option if _that_ had happened.

Gladio finished everything on his plate before he pushed it away. “Well, look, what’s done is done. Let’s just say we’ll owe Nyx a favor. A big one. I’ll text him later and let him know we appreciated him falling on his kukris for us.”

Since there was obviously nothing left to be done about it, Ignis was forced to put the matter to rest. In a few years perhaps, this would simply be an amusing story from their youth. Not that he had any intentions of ever telling a single soul. Young love and ignorance often went together but Ignis also had no intentions of ever admitting he was a willing accomplice to such _profound_ ignorance. _Ever_.

Gladio helped clear the table. “So what do you wanna do for the rest of the day? We still got the whole weekend. Did you check in with Princess?”

“ _His Highness_  is fine. He said if the rain cleared they were going to go fishing.”

“You wanna go out tonight? There’s a concert in the park.”

“I didn’t think anyone was performing that you were interested in.” Ignis was still a bit preoccupied with embarrassment as he did the dishes and discussed their plans for the evening.

“Yeah but it might be nice sittin’ under the stars on a blanket. Maybe I’ll bring a book. It’ll be relaxing.” Gladio sidled up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist while he scrubbed at a pan. One of the man’s favorite pastimes was fondling him while he worked in the kitchen. It was a wonder neither of them had ever been scalded or lacerated. “And I’ll have you. We can make out.”

Ignis squirmed and shrugged him off without taking his hands out of the water. “I think we’ve had _quite enough_ public displays of affection for one day. And I also think you should select another book to occupy your time. That one has gotten us into enough trouble already.”

“Ah you don’t mean that. And you were lovin’ that fucking book a few hours ago before all this. I say we go to the park. Aaaaaaand we should see what the next chapter in the book is about, just for shits and giggles.”

Ignis wasn’t laughing.

After he finished the dishes he got on his phone to check the concert time. Perhaps a quiet evening in the park would be relaxing as Gladio said. He attempted to focus forward and not on the morning’s incidents but the gods had other plans for them. There was a text from Nyx on his phone sent to both him and Gladio.

_-Nyx Ulric: You. Two. OWE. Me. Best lie I ever told._

Ignis closed his eyes and sighed. _Why had he ever thought it a good idea to give Nyx his number?_ He could almost see the man smirking to himself with smug satisfaction somewhere on guard duty at an unused back door of the Citadel.

Ignis looked over at Gladio who had picked up the infamous book and was already engrossed in the next chapter.

“Gladio. Check your phone.”

He put down the book and did so.

“Yeeaaahhh.” He voiced slowly after he read the text. “So. Um. Yeah.”

Ignis couldn’t quite place Gladio’s current emotion. He looked... _resigned_? No. Nervous? Possibly. Conflicted? A bit.

… _Curious_?

Ignis made an attempt at getting him to actually comment. “Should we respond to this, or perhaps come up with a plan of action first?”

“Plan of action first. Because. Well...” He scratched at his beard, glanced away from his phone and down at the book. “You’re never gonna believe this, Iggy…” Gladio smiled a little but it was uncharacteristically shy.

Ignis narrowed his eyes. This whole conversation suddenly wasn’t sitting well. “I’m not going to believe _what_?”

“I mean, I’m not sayin’ we should, I’m just sayin’ it’s really fucking funny and ironic…”

“ _What exactly is ‘funny and ironic’?_ ”

“It’s just ‘cuz we were talking about it earlier and all and then he goes and does us a solid…”

“Out with it, Gladiolus!”

“The next chapter in the book. It’s uh...it’s a threesome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter. Sorry to drag this out. I love Nyx and all but I needed a little set up before I let him in bed with the boys. Call me a romantic. You know, if you wanna call extortion romantic. And Ignis might actually need to draw up a contract before any clothes come off. At this point though, Nyx’s balls are so blue for these two he’d sign his name on anything just to get a piece. Don’t mind me. Or this ridiculous author’s note. Or this ridiculous fic. These two do things to me. And make me a little insane. Thanks for reading ;p


	4. Chapter 4

“Ah fuckin’ hell, are we seriously even talking about this? I can’t believe we’re talking about this.”

They’d spent the past _hour_ talking about this. And now it seemed they’d ended up in the same place they started an hour ago.

“Gladio. _You’re_ the one who is friends with the man. If _you_ can’t believe we’re talking about this, take a moment to imagine how _I_ feel.”

“Yeah well _you’re_ supposed to be the smart one here! So tell me this is dumb, we’ll go to the fucking park, listen to the concert, make out, come home and fuck like we always do. Just the two of us.”

Ignis paced in front of where Gladio sat on the couch clutching his book and a pillow. The frown lines on the other man’s face were etching deeper. At some point in the past hour, a turnabout had happened.

As Ignis considered their situation further, he began to see the merits, _and benefits_ , of continuing on this misadventure of pornographic role play. They had a script after all. They were young. Life was short. The demands on their time and attention were endless. They were offered little respite from the daily grind of their responsibilities. Nyx’s attitude of taking whatever he could get out of life while he had the chance held a nihilistic sort of logic. Much could be learned from a situation such as this and new experiences, good or bad, always served to enrich understanding. Ignis was never one to shy away from the acquisition of knowledge, therefore, his scientific mind was now compelled to discover more.

Gladio still wasn’t entirely convinced. He, of course, acknowledged the carnal rewards Nyx had on offer but his possessiveness still seemed to be holding him back. Ignis decided to walk him through the rationale behind proceeding and explain why the intoxicating urge to _possess_ could only be heightened by this experience to dramatically more pleasurable effect.

Ignis began his argument.

“Number one: I _am_ the smart one here, which is exactly why we’re analyzing this because it bears consideration. Number two: This is not ‘dumb’. We owe the man a very serious debt, and can wipe the slate clean in one go. Number three: If our intentions at the start of this weekend had been to _‘fuck like we always do’_ , as you so affectionately put it, we wouldn’t have found ourselves in this position at all, now would we? Number four: it ceased being _‘just the two of us_ ’ when Cor Leonis heard us and Nyx Ulric _saw_ us in the most compromising position possible on the rooftop of the Citadel.”

Gladio interjected while Ignis took a breath. “Are you done?”

“Not even remotely.”

“Well before you keep going, just answer me this: how are we _not_ going to get jealous? I know Nyx will be perfectly happy to get some then walk off into the sunset, no strings attached but, when I think about someone else fucking you I start thinking bad things Iggy. Bad things that involve my fist and Nyx’s fucking face.”

“I was getting to that point, if you’d let me continue.”

Gladio waved his arm to indicate Ignis had the floor once again.

“We shall establish rules, just like the characters in the book did with their ménage à trois. If Nyx doesn’t agree to abide by them, then we abort the mission.”

“ _The mission_? Are you serious?”

“You have a better name for it perhaps?”

“I dunno! I just...I don’t...ah fuck.” Gladio got up and wandered to the window trailing an aura of brooding behind him.

Ignis sighed and walked over to him. He reached out tentatively and then when he met no resistance, pulled the larger man in for a kiss. First on the lips, then along the path of his jaw, then up to the curve of his ear. Gladio rumbled in approval and his tense posture relaxed.

Ignis took the opportunity and whispered. “You didn’t seem to mind when the whole of Insomnia could have seen you fucking me. In fact, you said it was making you hard again to think that Nyx in particular caught a glimpse.”

Ignis ran his hands down Gladio’s chest, down his abdomen and down the front of his tented trousers to prove his point. “There is no reason we can’t take these desires right to the edge without crossing any lines neither of us want to. The rules can be such that no one else fucks me. Simple as that. And it goes without saying that you are not going to fuck anyone else.”  

_It went without saying but Ignis said it anyway just to emphasize the point._

He continued. “But if Nyx wants this badly enough, and I suspect he does, he’ll agree to take what we’re offering, which is still quite a considerable number of things, and it will ultimately be enjoyable for all parties involved.”

Gladio kissed him back and they spent the next few minutes letting their hands wander.

When they came up for air, Gladio looked down at him but didn’t release him from his arms. “Hellfire, Ignis, only you can make being a controlling dick sexy.”

“I will take that as a compliment.”

“And Nyx isn’t fucking me either by the way. Just to make that clear. I’ve only ever done that with you and I’d like to keep it that way.”

Ignis swallowed down a lump of emotion and bit his lip to keep his features neutral. It was only recently they’d done that. The memory of the experience still overwhelmed him. He held dear all the memories of what he shared with Gladio and hoped they would share many more experiences. Including this.

“So romantic, as always.” He said, deliberately dryly, but he suspected Gladio, who was now smiling, saw the flush in his cheeks. “Now, here is what I propose: Nyx can look his fill but not touch. Us touching him is fair game. _In any way we would like to touch him._ ”

“Damn, Iggy. That’s cruel.”

“He is free to refuse us."

“He won’t. He _so_ won’t.”

“Then we have a plan?”

“Yeah. Let’s go for it.”

Ignis pulled away from their embrace slowly with a final graze of his fingertips across Gladio’s erection, leaving him hard and wanting. “Will you text him, or shall I?”

“I’ll do it.” Gladio took out his phone and replied to Nyx’s text.

- _Gladio A: You’re right, asshole. We owe you. Big time. Meet us on the main steps at 8._

Nyx was prompt to the second. Ignis appreciated that greatly but he wondered if Nyx was always on time for appointments or if he simply knew it would make him look good in this particular instance.

“So what can I do for you two fine gentleman this evening? This was pretty short notice. I could have had plans you know.”

Ignis couldn’t stop the roll of his eyes. Nyx laughed at him. He knew very well why they were all here. There was no need to play games. Gladio read his mind.

“Iggy doesn’t like games Nyx. So here’s the deal. We’re all going out on a date. We’re gonna sit in the park, listen to music and if I _don’t_ wanna bash your face in by the end of the concert, we’ll see if this goes somewhere.”

It wasn’t the most poetic invitation ever offered but it was sufficient. Gladio’s romantic streak was apparently reserved only for Ignis, but Nyx didn’t seem to mind. He inserted himself between them, threw his arms around both their shoulders and led the way.

It was only a short walk to the park. Gladio had brought a blanket and they found a spot beneath the cherry blossoms. Ignis brought food and sake. If ever there was an appropriate time to imbibe, this was it. They talked about trivial things over sips and bites, listening to the music and watching the petals drift to the ground.

Nyx carried most of the conversation. His banter was easy and affable. He told them stories about his work, his friends in the Glaive, and he told them about his encounter earlier in the day with the Marshal. In spite of themselves, both Ignis and Gladio laughed at Nyx’s detailed description of the event, complete with an impersonation of Cor.

Nyx was charming, handsome, funny and confident. He was so confident, he thought nothing of reaching up into Gladio’s hair to pull out a fallen cherry blossom petal and then run his fingers through the dark waves. Gladio didn’t stop him, and neither did Ignis. His confidence grew bolder when Ignis filled his cup and instead of lowering his lips to drink, he grabbed Ignis’ hand and lowered his lips to kiss his palm. Ignis didn’t stop him and neither did Gladio.

When the concert was over, they packed up their things and Nyx, having paid attention to the fact that Ignis did not like playing games, decided to be forward about their next steps.

“So did I win you two over, big guy?” He asked Gladio. “You haven’t broken my nose yet, so I’m assuming that’s good.”

Gladio looked to Ignis and they had a silent conversation.

_We doin’ this?_

_I have no objections._

_So yes?_

_Yes._

Ignis addressed Nyx. “Let’s discuss the rules on our walk back to the Citadel. After you hear our terms, the decision to proceed is up to you.”

A brief look of confusion passed across Nyx’s face but then he just shrugged. “No problem, let’s hear ‘em.”

Ignis proposed their terms. When he was finished, Nyx seemed unfazed.

“So basically no touching. Got it. Wanna tie me up to make sure?”

Gladio sputtered out an exasperated curse. “Oh for fuck’s sake Ulric, we’re not tying…”

“That’s an excellent idea, Nyx. Thank you for suggesting it.” Ignis wished he would have thought of it himself.

“Great! I actually have a pair of cuffs on me if that’ll work for you guys. Not sure if you’re into leather or rope or…”

“Okay, okay whatever!” Gladio winced and held up his hands to stop the conversation.

The rest of the way back, Nyx continued to talk, making jokes and drawing them both into his space with his warmth of character.

Before any of them realized it, they were inside Ignis’ quarters.

“Thanks for letting us come here Ignis. Gladio’s place is a mess and I keep my apartment sparse. Easier that way. This is nice. Like an actual adult lives here.”

“His sheets even smell nice.” Gladio added.

“Yeah well, we’ll fix that.” Nyx said with a wink.

Gladio corrected him. “Dude, Ignis likes trash talk about as much as he likes actual trash and you see how clean this place is. So keep it outta the gutter, yeah?”

Nyx saluted. “So is the ‘no touching’ rule in effect now? Oh, but I assume I can touch myself though right?”

No one answered him right away. They left him standing in the middle of the living room while they settled beside each other on the couch. He stood at attention, a smile still on his face and he waited patiently.

Ignis considered things and then spoke. “For now, yes, you can touch yourself. In fact, I’d like to see you undress for us. And I’ll take the handcuffs now, if you please.” Ignis held out his hand.

Nyx offered up the restraints and took off his jacket. “Why don’t you two at least give me something to look at while I get naked.”

“Such as?” Gladio asked.

Nyx slipped off his boots and his belt. “Why don’t you just kiss? I didn’t get to see much foreplay earlier. I bet you two are adorable when you kiss.”

Ignis found it both interesting and endearing that despite having seen him and Gladio in the most intimate of circumstances, he was more interested in seeing them kiss.

Gladio took a deep breath and leaned in for the kiss. Ignis thought he was ready for it, but he jerked back on reflex at the last moment. The handcuffs he was holding clinked a little in his hand that he hadn’t realized was slightly trembling.

Gladio brought his thumb up to Ignis’ chin and spoke low, only to him. “He’s gotten more than an eyeful already, but anytime you wanna stop, we stop.”

Ignis didn’t want to stop, but it was reassuring to hear. Ignis glanced over at Nyx, who was still standing, shirt half unbuttoned now.

The Glaive ran his fingers through his hair, tousling the thin braids he wore, and his normally sly smile softened. “In case I forget to say it later, or if you guys decide you wanna gag me too or something and I don’t get the chance to say it, I just want you to know you’re beautiful together and I feel really fucking lucky to be here right now. So thanks. I promise you won’t regret it.”

Ignis nodded, took his own deep breath and kissed Gladio. It was as easy as it always was, even with an audience, exciting and blood-pumping. Gladio always kissed like it was their first time or their last, full of thirst and longing.

Ignis relaxed into the cushions of the couch, relaxed into Gladio’s arms and he almost forgot they were being watched. Gladio separated their lips and started kissing at his neck. It gave Ignis the chance to watch Nyx.

The rest of the other man’s buttons came undone slowly. Nyx’s head was tilted slightly, his eyes heavy lidded as he watched the movement of Gladio’s lips along Ignis’ skin. His shirt fell away revealing sleek muscle, faint scars and sculpted arms.

It was so _strange_ , having Gladio’s lips on him while he watched another man undress. Gladio’s thirst was usually only matched by Ignis’ hunger, so eager was he always to see his lover’s broad expanse uncovered and run his eyes along his tattoos. Where Gladio was imposing, Nyx was lithe. He wasted no movements as he removed his trousers in one quick push and tug.

Gladio started pulling off Ignis’ shirt but he continued to study Nyx who now caught his gaze and grinned. He slid his own hand down his chest and down and down to wrap his fingers around his own erection. He lazily stroked himself while Gladio’s mouth moved lower to find Ignis’ nipples. He bit down on one and pinched the other and Ignis jumped at the spike of pain and pleasure. He closed his eyes and arched back when Gladio did it again.

He heard Nyx moan and Gladio gasped a hot breath on Ignis’ chest with his nipple still between his teeth. The _sounds_ they both made traveled straight from Ignis’ ears to his groin. It was similar to being on the rooftop, where discovery was a titillating threat, but it was much more intense because this was real, tangible. He was being watched, he was being touched, the private passions that had lived only between him and Gladio were now blatantly on display and they were serving to ignite the passions of another.

Ignis couldn’t stop _watching_ Nyx touch himself. He was so curious to see all the little nuances of the other man’s arousal. Nyx bit at his lower lip and held one hand at the base of his cock squeezing tight like a ring while the other stroked in long slow motions up and down. Gladio was stripping him now with increasing fervor, and Ignis’ limbs were limp inside his grasp as his clothes were pulled off. In contrast, his cock was so hard he whimpered when Gladio finally gripped him.

Gladio’s face was now buried in Ignis neck, sucking rhythmically at his pulse and the sensation was both a tickle and a searing heat that made Ignis twitch in Gladio’s hand. His eyes still never left Nyx even as he reached up to clutch at Gladio’s hair.

“ _Fuck_ .” Nyx whispered with obvious awe. “So _fucking_ hot.” He started pumping himself faster.

Gladio sat back suddenly and looked down at Ignis who was now half sprawled on the couch beneath him, as naked as Nyx. The large man’s eyes were wide and dark, his lips red and swollen, and his breathing fast. At some point, Ignis dropped Nyx’s handcuffs on the floor and Gladio bent to retrieve them. Without taking his eyes from Ignis, he spoke to Nyx.

“Still want this bad enough for these, Ulric?” He dangled the cuffs on one finger.

Nyx let go of his cock and Ignis watched it bob then hang heavy between the man’s legs. He walked over to them on the couch, close enough to slyly let his leg graze against where Ignis and Gladio’s legs were tangled together. He held his arms out, wrists welcoming and exposed. “I can’t think of a time I’ve ever wanted _anything_ more.”

Gladio stood and Ignis sat up. Nyx couldn’t seem to decide where to let his gaze rest. He darted from Ignis to Gladio, back and forth worrying at his bottom lip, the ever present grin never leaving his face. Gladio took hold of Nyx’s wrists and wrenched them behind his back. Nyx chuckled low in his throat, but didn’t object. When the cuffs clicked shut, Nyx made a show of rolling his shoulders and arching his back, arms pulled tight behind him. It was a show that Ignis couldn’t look away from. The line of Nyx’s neck, his throat, the ripple of muscle at his shoulders and the slope of his collarbones were all exquisite in their symmetry.

Still behind him, Gladio spoke to Nyx, lips grazing his ear. Ignis saw the man shudder and watched his cock twitch. “Do you want us to touch you?”

“ _Gods_ , yes.” Nyx admitted without hesitation, and then he added, “ _Everywhere_.”

Ignis looked up at Gladio, who nodded his head. He was already starting to undo his belt and trousers. Ignis waited and watched until Gladio pulled himself free and started stroking himself, then he stood, facing Nyx. They were of the same height and it was strange to see shockingly blue eyes staring back at him when he was so used to looking up into amber ones. Ignis was also taken aback when he realized Nyx had tattoos he’d never noticed before. There was a small bit of ink at the corner of his right eye and a fine line traveling down the cord of muscle on the left side of his neck. He was usually so attuned to details, but these subtle features had escaped him. He faulted his unfounded jealousy that made him purposely brusk with the man in the past and dismissive of his company. He never wanted to notice just how alluring he was before, but now, he wanted to know _everything_.

With Gladio watching and touching himself all the while, Ignis reached out and traced the mark beneath his eye. He let his fingers move along cut cheekbones and an angular jaw. When he touched the other man’s lips, they parted slightly and Ignis slid one finger past them. When Nyx closed his lips to suck, Gladio rumbled a low _mmmmmm_ and made a request.

“Let me see you kiss him, Ignis.”

Ignis removed his finger and Nyx’s lips remained parted. He inched forward and both of them inhaled sharply when their naked cocks brushed together. Nyx closed his eyes and arched beautifully again, seeking to repeat the inadvertent caress. Ignis did him one better.

He wrapped one arm around his slim waist, and pulled him close, their cocks nestled between them. With his other arm, he reached out to Gladio and rested his hand on his chest feeling the familiar heat and hard muscle. Ignis dove into the kiss without reservation, wanting to _feel_ Nyx’s reaction. As could have been expected, the man gave himself up to it, gave himself up to Ignis, melting against him and letting Ignis drink his fill. He could taste the sake on his lips and the faint waft of alcohol on his breath made Ignis feel heady and made him want to delve deeper.

It was Gladio’s turn to curse a breathy _fuck_ and then he took hold of one of Ingis’ arms and one of Nyx’s, separating them from their kiss.

“We’re movin’ this party to the bed. _Now_.” He dragged them both forward, stealing kisses from Ignis as they went.

When they were in the bedroom, Gladio backed Nyx up to the bed and just _loomed_. Ignis knew what he wanted but he was holding back.

_He hated seeing Gladio hold back._ The man was too adept at charging forward to waste his instincts. To help things along and encourage Gladio that he could feel free to let himself loose, Ignis tipped Nyx’s chin up with one finger. Nyx took the prompt, licked his lips seductively then parted them.

It was enough for Gladio to snap. He grabbed Nyx into a searing kiss and dug his fingers into the man’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. Ignis knew that _perfect_ feeling all too well, having sported similar bruises on many occasions. The wonderful ache of them always reminded him of Gladio’s desperate and possessive touch. He loved feeling that ache. And he now _couldn’t wait_ to see Nyx experience the same attentions.

Nyx’s chest heaved with stolen breaths unable to do anything but surrender to Gladio’s onslaught that travelled from lips locking and tongues sliding all the way down to hands grasping and legs rubbing. Still not letting Nyx up for a proper breath of air, Gladio kicked off his trousers the rest of the way and then pushed Nyx down to sit on the bed by laying his hands on his shoulders.

Nyx huffed and puffed, sucking in air. “That...was pretty good...but...let’s see everything you two have got…”

The cheeky Glaive was playing with fire and he knew it.

Gladio pulled him up from the bed and turned them around so he sat and Nyx stood before him. He pulled Nyx in between his legs and then urged him to kneel down which Nyx did slowly to maintain his balance without the use of his arms.

When he was settled on the floor he was eye level with Gladio’s cock. Gladio tugged at the back of Nyx’s head and eased him forward. “Why don’t you show us what _you’ve_ got?” Gladio challenged right back.

Nyx didn’t have to do much more than open his mouth wide before Gladio pulled him the rest of the way.

Ignis was transfixed by the sight of Gladio’s length disappearing down Nyx’s throat. Everything about Nyx was practiced ease, including this. It was positively decadent watching Nyx’s head bob up and down and watching Gladio clench his fingers in the man’s hair. Without even thinking about doing it, Ignis was touching himself and moving closer to the two of them. He sat next to Gladio and kissed him, delighting in the groan that passed from the man’s lips onto his own. Nyx didn’t stop working even when Gladio’s grip on him relaxed.

Ignis’ blood was _boiling_ _over_ as he tugged himself off and alternated between kissing Gladio and watching Nyx suck him off. When Nyx backed away for a moment to catch his breath, Gladio stopped him from resuming.

Nyx looked _stricken_. Face flushed and saliva glistening across his face, the expression he wore was nothing short of utterly disappointed. Ignis thought to himself that Nyx, who was painfully beautiful normally, had never looked more stunning than at that moment.

“Gladio, come on man, please. _Please_ don’t make me stop now…”

Ignis wholeheartedly agreed and decided he would happily join Nyx’s begging if Gladio didn’t let him finish. Ignis want to come just thinking about Gladio fucking Nyx’s face to completion.

“ _Fuck no_ …” Gladio said then leaned down to lay a light and fleeting kiss on Nyx’s puffy lips. “I’m gonna let you suck me off until I come down your throat. But I wanna see Ignis fuck you while I do it.”

Between the three of them, they wouldn’t be able to recall later exactly how they proceeded, positioned, or readied themselves. It all happened in a blur of mad lust and crazed desire. Ignis only finally, truly, realized what he was doing when his cock was buried deep inside Nyx. The tight bliss of it, the moan of gratification that was muffled by Gladio’s cock in his mouth, the fire behind Gladio’s eyes as he focused on the sight of Ignis pounding into him, all of it was too much, too good, _too fucking good_ , to maintain any form of sanity.

Ignis fucked Nyx so hard the two of them were sure to have skinned knees from the carpet burn. Nyx sucked Gladio with such abandon he was sure to have a sore jaw. And Gladio moaned and shouted his climax so long and so loud he was sure to be hoarse in the morning.

Nyx worked hard, grunting and sweating and swallowing down everything he could of Gladio’s release. Ignis couldn’t stop himself from going faster and faster. He took hold of Nyx’s arms and pulled him back onto his cock with the extra leverage. Nyx popped away lewdly off Gladio and the larger man leaned back on his elbows exhausted, still captivated by what Ignis was doing. Nyx threw his head back and hissed a string of _yes, yes, yes_ through clenched teeth.

Ignis was close, so close, past close but he wanted to see Nyx come undone and fall apart in his hands while he fucked him. Ignis released his arms and Gladio moved to support him, so Nyx’s head rested on his thigh. Ignis wrapped his arm around to grasp Nyx’s cock and he stroked him at the brutal pace he set from behind. When Nyx stiffened to rock hard in his hand, Ignis felt himself do the same and as Nyx spilled on the floor, shaking and panting, Ignis spilled inside him, trembling and groaning and catching Gladio’s adoring gaze as he rode out the waves.

Time blacked out again for them as they rolled and stumbled and helped each other to collapse onto the soft sheets of the soft bed. Gladio left them for just a moment to fetch the key and release Nyx finally from his captivity. They both rubbed his arms to soothe the pain away and then they all settled in. Gladio held Ignis close to his chest and Nyx lay on his side watching them. He broke their rules when he started tracing Gladio’s tattoos with his fingers. None of them cared.

Gladio was asleep in seconds. Ignis and Nyx lay in the dark beside him. It was a long while before Ignis drifted off, but he startled awake again when he felt Nyx get out of bed. Nyx stood, stretched and then bent to kiss the still sleeping Gladio softly on the lips. Ignis feigned sleep and let Nyx do the same to him. The kiss was light but it was full of powerful sentiment. Nyx wasn’t fooled by Ignis’ sleeping ruse, so he whispered to him tenderly.

“Everyone should be lucky enough to have love like you two. Thanks for the amazing night. I’ll treasure it always.” Nyx kissed him again on the lobe of his ear, then added, “And if you’re lucky, I won’t tell a soul.”

Ignis just smiled as Nyx quietly left.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn’t that Ignis didn’t like vanilla sex. It was a perfectly acceptable release for casual encounters, sweetly romantic ones, or hurried ones. It was, at least, _sex_ , and any sex with Gladiolus was better than none. But in terms of actual satisfaction, toe-curling, mind-numbing, blinding satisfaction, Ignis had to admit, he needed something more. He found no shame in it. It was simply what he needed. It also provided an opportunity to cultivate a unique intimacy with his lover that he was often unable to express or tap into in their daily lives when his thoughts were too occupied by responsibility.

They’d had nothing but vanilla sex since their encounter with Nyx. There were many reasons for it. They had duties to fulfill and simply hadn’t found the time to commit to a prolonged night of perverted vice. There was also likely an element of burn out. After an entire weekend of nothing but kink, including a very unexpected, but not unwelcome threesome, neither he nor Gladio had had the mental energy to devote to any more contrived sex acts.

But there was a book’s worth of possibilities left unexplored and Ignis was not one to leave a job incomplete. It took him no time at all to finish reading Gladio’s novel of pornographic short stories. Several of the chapters were things they’d already tried and there were a few things that either didn’t appeal to Ignis or he knew they wouldn’t appeal to Gladio. After careful consideration of both of their needs, Ignis decided on what their next conquest would be and he concocted a plan to make it happen.

Some footwork was required. And a shopping list. Preparation, as in all things, was key to maximal enjoyment. On one Wednesday evening, he set the groundwork.

“Read chapter seven.” Ignis handed Gladio the book of erotica. “And then read this. _Thoroughly_.” Ignis handed him a second book that Gladio would need to absorb as best he could within the time frame Ignis was going for. “I’ve marked and highlighted areas of particular interest for you to focus on. This practice is regarded as high art by many and though we would, at best, be novices, I find myself quite curious. If we both enjoy it, we can work to become more skilled. We must, however, start somewhere.”

Gladio looked at his assignments, then looked back up at him. He cocked his head and quirked his lip. “Are you...giving me sex homework?”

“Yes. It’s due Friday.”

On Thursday, a suspiciously unmarked package arrived at the Citadel, addressed to Ignis. Unfortunately, the the Prince was the one to find it sitting outside Ignis’ quarters.

_I knew I should have had it delivered to my apartment instead._

Ignis chastised himself, but he’d been quite busy at the Citadel, and Noctis was also in residence that week so he could attend several state functions with his father. There was no telling if he’d have the time to stop by his apartment, so he bit the bullet and had the package delivered to the Citadel.

He and Noct were returning from a council meeting, one of very few that Ignis was able to manipulate him into attending. Part of that manipulation was a promise to bake a chocolate cake afterwards. Noctis followed Ignis back to his rooms to fetch his apron before heading to the kitchens, where the Prince fully intended on hovering and demanding spoons to lick before the final product was finished to assure he collected fully on his bargain.

“What’s this Specs?” Noct picked up the nondescript box and tossed it playfully up in the air a few times.

“I fail to see how the post I receive is any of your business, Highness.”

“Does that mean I don’t want to know what it is?”

“I’m perfectly happy to tell you, though you may not like the answer. And I’d ask that you not let Gladio know that I’ve told you. Consequently, he and I will be occupied tomorrow evening.”

The Prince threw the box at Ignis like it was on fire. “Gross, man.” Noctis made a mock retching noise. “Never mind. I don’t wanna know. And speaking of shit I don’t wanna know, there’s some crazy rumors about you two and that Kingsglaive, Nyx. Prompto overheard ‘em down at the shooting range last time he stayed over here. I told him no fuckin’ way, but he keeps trying to bet me it’s true.”

Ignis paused. Then he raised an eyebrow and stared down his charge. “If you’re asking me something specific, Noct, I’ll simply say fact is often stranger than fiction and that again you may not like the answer you’ll get.”

After Noctis ran off red-faced down the corridor, frantically texting Prompto as he went, Ignis found himself with a free afternoon, chocolate cake forgotten in the face of gossip. He brought his package inside and enjoyed a pleasing little buzz of anticipation as he carefully opened it up.

The ropes inside were lovely. The texture, the color, even the scent of them sent his blood both rising up into his head and down into other places. He took a moment to run one along his cheek and down his throat. Alone in his rooms, he let himself smile. Friday couldn’t come fast enough.

When finally the appointed time did arrive, Ignis was exhausted at having to cover his excitement all day and maintain a stoic outward appearance. He hadn’t seen or spoken with Gladio since Wednesday. He hoped that meant his partner was studiously preparing. Ignis was confident that was indeed the case. There were few things Gladio couldn’t master when he committed himself and he was a quick study, with an enormous capacity to absorb the written word along with everything else that was enormous about him. After Ignis dropped Noctis and Prompto off at Noct’s apartment for the night, he returned to the Citadel. Gladio had texted him that he wanted more time to prepare and was going to eat quickly at home then meet Ignis at his quarters.

Ignis found his enthusiasm lessened his appetite. He tried to eat, but ended up pushing his plate away in favor of another cup of coffee. The last thing he needed was more caffeine, but paradoxically he felt in situations such as this that it calmed his nerves to sit and take measured sips.

To give himself something to do while he waited for Gladio to arrive, he tidied up the place, set out the ropes on his bed, and cleared some floor space in his bedroom. He was in the middle of deciding if he should change his clothes when Gladio knocked. Ignis shook off his giddy grin and slowly walked to the door. He opened it to find that Gladio had avoided any of his own decisions about what to wear by wearing almost nothing. He stood at his full towering height in the hallway, with no shirt and only a loose pair of linen trousers. He had a folder under his arm, and his two assigned books. The set of his jaw and his look of determination was both endearing and arousing.

“Did you walk through the streets like this?” Ignis asked waving at the broad bare chest in front of him.

Gladio marched past without answering and without waiting for an official invitation inside. Then, as if he were laying out maps to plan an invasion, he opened his folder and arranged a series of pictures on Ignis’ coffee table.     

“Okay, Iggy, take a look at these and tell me what you think.”

It appeared Gladio had not only completed his homework, but he’d gone for extra credit by doing his own research. Ignis looked over the pictures. His heartbeat quickened. Gladio gestured to one group of them.

“So these are the one’s I’d like to see.” He moved his hand to another group. “And these are the one’s I thought you’d like. I have a bunch of the easy knots down, so this one and this one shouldn’t be too hard,” he pointed out individual scenes, “but if you want, I think I could do this one or this one too. May not turn out so perfect, but like you said, takes time.”

It took a mighty effort for Ignis to settle his racing heartbeat and resist dispensing with art entirely by going straight for a crude fuck. He convinced himself to be patient. A quick orgasm to take the edge off, while appealing, wasn’t the point of the evening. He was looking forward to the process as much as he was the inevitable actual sex. And the potential to discover a new head-space as part of all of this was exactly the thing he’d been craving.

Ignis made a selection.

Gladio smiled. “Fuuuuck yeah, Iggy. I already love this.” He stepped close and reached out to capture Ignis’ chin between his thumb and index finger. He let their lips touch as he continued to speak. Ignis tilted his head up to accept the subtle contact. “Let’s get you naked in the bedroom.”

The low and whispered tones, that held such command and such promise, were enough to open the door in Ignis’ head into exactly the space he was looking for.

He let Gladio lead him forward slowly, both of them settling into the mood. Gladio took a glance around at the things Ignis had prepared before he arrived. When his attention came back to Ignis, he carefully positioned him in the middle of the floor. The sun was just setting and a deep orange tone radiated through the window, coloring everything in a rich amber. It matched Gladio’s eyes.

“You look good in this light. Can I leave the curtains open?”

Ignis nodded his head. He didn’t want to speak. He just wanted to listen, to watch and to _feel_.

Gladio kicked off his shoes then plucked Ignis’ glasses off his face and set them gingerly aside. Equally gingerly, he began unbuttoning his shirt. As each fastening was undone, Gladio parted the fabric and stared for long moments at the planes of newly exposed skin.

 _Was he planning his ties? Picturing what the finished product would look like? Calculating distances and patterns?_ Ignis couldn’t read his lover’s face, so instead he closed his eyes. Of course Ignis was curious. His intellect wanted to see the process as much as his soul wanted to experience it, but he found that focusing on his breathing and where his body was being directed was infinitely more pleasing than rote observation, so he left Gladio to his work.

Gladio exposed one shoulder and traced with one finger along his collarbone. Ignis suppressed a shiver at the tickling touch. When Gladio exposed his other shoulder, he firmly dug his fingers into the flesh there and Ignis rolled his neck and groaned as a knot of muscle gave way.

The clock on the nearby dresser ticked loudly and steadily in the otherwise silent room. Ignis counted the seconds with his breaths and made a rhythm in his head of the alternating ticks of the clock and beats of his heart. It seemed ages before Gladio drew his hands down lower, thumbing at his nipples as he descended, fingers splayed across his flanks and then coming to rest on his hips. There was a pause before a soft thud signaled Gladio falling to his knees. Ignis sucked in his stomach as the buckle of his belt was unclasped and his trousers were pulled down. He balanced his hands on Gladio’s shoulders and stepped out of what remained of his clothes. By then he was so relaxed, he’d almost, _almost_ , forgotten how _achingly_ hard he already was. Gladio reminded him.

“This is the last time I’m touching this for a while until I finish, so enjoy it.”

It was a good thing that Ignis still had hold of Gladio’s shoulders for balance else he would have toppled gracelessly onto his face when Gladio licked boldly up the underside of his shaft, took him whole into his mouth and gave him one, and only one, long and deliberate suck before he popped off, stood up and backed away.

“Hnnnnnnnn.” The complaining sound that Ignis made as he steadied himself was undignified to say the least. He had to tap down his disappointment and collect himself so as not to upset the serenity of the scene.

He opened his eyes briefly to see Gladio stalking like a panther round him in a circle, amber eyes moving up and down. Ignis swallowed too loudly and Gladio shushed him. Butterflies fluttered inside his stomach and, as if he knew, Gladio placed the flat of one palm right against the eager sensation in Ignis midsection to calm them. He touched there for a moment, then removed his hand. Ignis closed his eyes again and felt Gladio move to his side, then around to his back. There was rustling behind him that sounded like ropes being gathered and prepared.

Ignis knew the steps of what would happen, the method, the nominal facts, but he was unprepared for that knowledge to abandon him, leaving him only with a terrifying, yet strangely confident vulnerability as he waited for Gladio to bind him.

It started not with knots but with fingers, pressing systematically into a series of pressure points as if Gladio was mapping out a course of action. Nape of neck, each vertebrae, shoulder blades, small of back. Wrists. Elbows. When two thumbs pressed into the backs of Ignis’ knees they buckled and Gladio helped him to kneel down.

“Legs like this…” Gladio ordered. Ignis was clay to be molded as his legs were placed just so. “...and arms here.”

Rather than feeling rigid, the posture, that was somehow both restrained and open enough to allow Gladio room to work, felt _natural_.

“Relax. Drop your shoulders.” Gladio ran his hands down the sides of Ignis’ neck, across his deltoids, and followed along the length of his arms to where he then started to position them to be tied.

Ignis focused on the passive movement of his limbs and the sometimes sharp sometimes prolonged tugs of rope against his skin. The coarse braids and turns of knots seemed _heavy_ where they pressed into him. Gladio didn’t say a single word as he concentrated. Occasionally, Ignis felt his lover’s breath puff gently out when he neared and frequently he felt the graze of blunted nails and the pads of roughened fingertips as they tangled him up.

What seemed like a long time later, _-minutes, hours, who could say? He’d stopped counting with the clock ages ago._ \- Gladio stepped away and stood before him to study his handiwork. Some distant self-conscious part of Ignis wondered what a deplorable sight he must be, head lolled, eyes only half open, naked and aroused, jaw slack and hair mussed with sweat.

He cast a lazy gaze downward to look at the knotted lengths of rope now covering him entirely. They spun around his chest, encircled his waist and wound down his arms where they were gathered behind his back. Though nothing at all was touching his cock, it was throbbing and _screamingly_ hard as if the rope was tied tight around the base of it. He knelt there, fascinated at both the sight and how composed it all made him feel, and he sat back on his heels. When he finally blinked his eyes into focus, he turned his head up to Gladio.

The image that met him was _wild_. The large man was huffing noisy breaths through his nose, nostrils flaring and jaw clenched. His eyes were alight with an energized euphoria that Ignis wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Gladio wear with such intensity.

All this time, as Ignis was drowning beneath the waves, it seemed Gladio had been riding high above them, cresting where Ignis dipped and conquering where Ignis surrendered.

They just stared at one another, not moving or even trying to. Involuntarily, Ignis’ body jerked. Though his mind was far away, his physical form felt the need to test his restrains. The unique pain that shot through him as a result of being trussed up couldn’t be mistaken for anything else but actual pain. And yet, he _loved_ _it_. His cock bobbed in response to the electrifying signals his body was sending to his brain and in response to that Gladio groaned out a curse.

“Fucking _gods_ , Ignis. I could stare at you like this _forever_ , but I _have_ to fuck you. _Now_.”

Ignis managed a whimper of acquiescence. Gladio had enough patience left in him to pull down his trousers and bring his shaft tantalizingly up to Ignis’ lips. Gladio parted them with his swollen head and slipped inside.

Ignis felt trapped and smothered. Helpless. _Wonderfully helpless_ and every care he ever had in the world melted away as he sucked. Gladio briefly ran his fingers through Ignis’ hair before he pulled out after only a few seconds.

Ignis’ vision was blurry with bliss but he still managed to see Gladio’s cock glistening with precome and saliva before Gladio turned and disappeared behind him.

Gladio found a handhold on the ropes and tugged Ignis’ hips backwards. His whole weight now was being supported by Gladio and his bindings. He was suspended, knees barely touching the floor as Gladio too knelt down and positioned himself between Ignis’ legs. Gladio practically lifted him onto his cock and slowly let Ignis sink down. It was horribly tight. Tight and almost too much to bear. _Everything_ was suddenly too tight and strangling, and even his untouched erection felt strangled by want and desire.

Still holding him up by the ropes, Gladio thrust into him steadily. He used the restraints to pull Ignis back against him more than he pushed his cock inside him and each movement made the cords rub grooves into Ignis’ flesh. Less than a burn, but worse than an itch, he would surely bear the marks of their exertions in the morning. His torso hovered over the floor at an odd angle and when he looked down he was granted a view of his neglected cock dripping down onto the carpet.

Ignis wanted to come. It was suddenly all he could think about. Every time Gladio sheathed himself to the hilt, whatever pain manifested from his situation dissolved and he was left only with the need to climax. He was so close. Almost there. Almost there. A little more. A little more. But never quite enough. It was...indescribably infuriating and indescribably perfect. He’d never felt anything so clearly or wanted anything so purely.

“Ignis,” Gladio warned, “I’m gonna come, I have to come…”

Ignis barely heard him, and Gladio barely got out the word ‘come’ when he did it. With one last erratic thrust and one last forceful tug of the ropes he spent himself, grinding his hips forward as his cock pulsed out every last drop of his orgasm.

A soft bite to the back of his neck, as Gladio finished was all Ignis needed to coax him over the edge. He would have been content to spill on the floor totally untouched but, even better, Gladio moved one hand to stroke him and it drew out an agonizing pleasure that left Ignis shuddering against him inside his knotted cage.

Gladio half guided them and half let them both collapse down to the floor on their sides, still joined and bound by what felt like more than just rope. Ignis could have fallen asleep as he was. Fortunately, Gladio appeared to have more peace of mind about him. He rose to fetch the scissors Ignis had set out on the dresser. He paused though, before he moved to cut Ignis free.

A brazen grin spread across his face. “I dunno if you were more beautiful when you were kneeling and ready for me or if you’re more beautiful now. You’re a _mess_.”

Ignis felt a mess so he imagined there was truth to that statement. His throat was dry but he was able to mutter out a response.

“Then perhaps next time we should take pictures. And you can decide which you like better.”

“Really? You’d let me?”

Even in his dazed and sated state, Ignis was amused at how quickly Gladio’s masterful domination turned into adorable begging.

“If we ran the list of things I allowed you to do to me, we’d be up ‘til dawn and I’d much rather get some sleep. Besides, I seriously doubt that if anyone else ever saw those pictures they’d actually believe it.”

Gladio laughed as he cut him loose, rubbing the rope burns tenderly and kneading gently at strained muscles. He helped Ignis stand and then they stumbled together onto the bed and under the sheets.

“So why _do_ you let me do all this kniky shit with you by the way?”

Every molecule of Ignis’ body felt like lead and sleep was going overtake him imminently. He yawned. “You’re fishing, Gladiolus.”

“Hey, I gotta get you to admit it anyway I can. I like to hear it out loud.”

“You’re appallingly concrete. You know this, right?”

“Just say it.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too. Wanna do this again tomorrow? Or move on to another chapter?”

Ignis yawned a second time. “Your choice.” He replied. And then shockingly, before prudence and self-preservation could silence him, he added, “Surprise me.”


End file.
